The traditional gaming machines are custom created to have specific functionality. As a result, casinos have to either buy new machines or have existing machines reprogrammed to upgrade the machines with new features. Each alternative is expensive.
Typically, a player can choose any gaming machine that is not in play and begin playing. One problem with existing machines is that players often times have a favorite machine, which may not be available when the player wishes to play. Players may travel to a casino and find out that their favorite machine or machines are in play—especially at peak times such as Friday and Saturday night. Players may not wish to wait until their favorite machines become available and may not choose to choose one of the available machines. Where their favorite machine or machines is already in play, players may leave, opting to go to another casino.